This invention relates to improvements in scroll compressor housings.
Scroll compressors are being utilized in many refrigerant compression operations, since they have many functional benefits when compared to other types of compressors. Thus, scroll compressors are becoming adopted by the compression industry for many applications. There are challenges, however, with scroll compressors.
Typically, a scroll compressor consists of a fixed scroll having a base with a generally spiral wrap extending from the base towards an orbiting scroll. The orbiting scroll has a base with a spiral wrap extending towards the fixed scroll. The orbiting scroll orbits relative to the fixed scroll and compression chambers between the intermeshing scroll wraps are compressed.
It is a desire of the scroll compression industry to minimize the size of the scroll compressor. In particular, it is desirable to minimize the axial length of the scroll compressor. Further, it has been a challenge to remove heat from the scroll compression chambers. Typically, in a sealed scroll compressor, the fixed scroll is mounted at some distance away from an outer housing. Thus, the outer housing is exposed to the ambient environment, but the fixed scroll is separated from the ambient environment, and thus has been somewhat difficult to cool.
The prior art has proposed combining the fixed scroll with the outer housing. However, in general, these designs have proposed bolting the combined fixed scroll and outer housing to a second housing along interface planes. With such a combination it would be difficult to achieve proper positioning of the scroll members, as there is no adjustability provided. Moreover, it is not believed these proposals have ever been in production. To the extent they have, they would be very difficult to assemble.